1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink for removing heat from devices such as electronic components mounted on computer circuit boards, and particularly to a heat sink configured by a plurality of interlocked fins so as to smooth production as well as reduce cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, new electronic components can perform more and more functions. Heat generated by modern electronic components has increased commensurately. Measures must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the electronic component. Typically, a heat sink having great heat conductivity is mounted on the electronic component to remove heat therefrom.
A conventional heat sink comprises a base plate in thermal contact with the electronic component, and a plurality of fins mounted on the base plate. The fins each have a L-shaped profile. When the heat sink is subjected to accidental force, the fins are liable to be crushed together. To overcome this problem, heat sinks having interlocking C-shaped fins have been devised. Examples of such heat sinks are found in China Patents No. 00209935.7 and No. 01200689.0. In this kind of heat sink, each fin has concave sections in top and bottom ends thereof, the concave sections interlocked with an adjacent fin. This structure can prevent accidental deformation of the heat sink to a certain extent.
However, in assembly of the fins, the top and bottom ends of each fin must be deformed somewhat so that the concave sections of the fin can engage with the concave sections of an adjacent fin. This can result in distortion and unevenness of the top and bottom ends of the fins, which in turn can adversely affect jointing between the fins and the base plate. In addition, the deformation required for each fin in assembly makes this process excessively time consuming. Manufacturing costs are commensurately high, and this retards the efficiency of mass production facilities.
Thus, a heat sink which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink having fins that are easily and securely interlocked.
To achieve the above object, a heat sink in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a base plate and a plurality of fins mounted on the base plate. Each fin comprises a main body and two upper locking members. Two retaining holes are defined in the main body opposite the locking members respectively. Each locking member comprises a horizontal part, and a vertical part depending from the horizontal part. A slot is defined in the horizontal part. A key is formed in the vertical part. In assembly, a second fin is placed parallel to and against a face of a first fin, such that a side edge of the second fin is offset from a corresponding side edge of the first fin. Then the second fin is moved relative to the first fin until the locking members of the second fin are received in the corresponding slots of the first fin, and the keys of the second fin snappingly engage in the corresponding retaining holes of the main body of the first fin. Thus, the first and second fins are interlocked together. The other fins are then sequentially interlocked with the second fin onward, in similar fashion. Finally, the set of interlocked fins is mounted on the base plate.